


The Sun Below the Ice

by ForeverAfandom



Category: Life of the Party D&D (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Possible Spoilers, theyre all so traumatized oh my god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverAfandom/pseuds/ForeverAfandom
Summary: A short little thing I wrote because emOtiOns. Episode two of The Rising Dawn filled me with MANY feels and I just had to write this as soon as it crossed my mind.
Relationships: Renard | Vanden du Argentfort/Cassian Thiarin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

Vanden shook, the blanket rubbing against the skin on his neck. Fear laced his body, paralyzing him. What if he never spoke again? 

Cassian was sat next to him while they took watch together. Vanden had figured he wouldn’t be sleeping anyways, taking first watch was more of a relief than anything. 

His mind reeled. Today had been so full and he  _ wanted  _ sleep, even if he knew it was likely to evade him. He still felt sick to his stomach when he thought of what he’d told Sariel and Astra.  _ He’d  _ been the one to tell Cassian that he wanted their . . . what? Relationship? Whatever it was, he’d told Cassian to keep it secret. And here they were, a little over a month later, Vanden having told the others everything. 

He looked to Cassian, startled to find the elf looking back. Something in the lines of Cassian’s face quieted his mind. The henna glinted in the dim moonlight filtering from the ravine above. His face was cast in shadows. 

“How are you?” Cassian asked, shuffling the slightest bit closer to rearrange the blanket on Vanden’s shoulders. Perhaps it was sympathy that urged Cassian’s calming touches, perhaps it was affection. The idea that Cassian truly cared about Vanden still baffled him. 

Vanden finally shrugged, still finding himself unable to speak. 

They hadn’t seen the pixie since they’d silenced Vanden, and Vanden was beginning to wonder if he would ever see them again. 

Cassian, in a spur of the moment decision, slid against Vanden’s side, wrapping the blanket around him now, as well. Vanden appreciated the warmth, the familiarity of a living person. Typically it would’ve been overwhelming, something he’d flinch away from. But, now it was welcoming. 

“We’ll find something to get you talking again, Vanden,” Cassian promised, reaching for Vanden’s hand now. 

The touch startled the prince more than Cassian’s move to his side, but, within seconds, he relaxed. He admired Cassian’s henna-adorned fingers, slotted between his own. He sighed, glad that  _ sighing  _ at least made a noise. Just, no actual words, apparently. 

He dropped Cassian’s hand, flipping it so that his palm was facing up. In Cassian’s hand, he traced letters, slowly spelling out a sentence. 

_ I’m sorry.  _

Cassian furrowed his eyebrows as Vanden finished the ‘y’ 

“For what?” 

_ For the bath.  _

Cassian punched out a huff of air — a laugh. “Vanden, I don’t mind them knowing. A little surprised? Sure. But . . . well, you heard Sariel. You’re very handsome. And it was  _ me  _ who got to kiss you.” He grinned as a blush spread across Vanden’s cheeks. “And it was me you kissed back.” 

Vanden’s blush deepened, but he spared Cassian a small smile. 

Cassian would never let Vanden know, but it was nice getting a smile out of him. It was the first he’d seen since the pixie took his voice. 

But the smile was short lived. Vanden dropped his finger to Cassian’s palm, tracing out his next sentence. 

_ You’re allowed to have your secrets Cassian — _

Cassian closed his palm, shooting Vanden the smallest of warning glances. They weren’t going to fight now. Not when Vanden couldn’t even _speak._ But, Vanden pried Cassian’s fingers open and continued. 

_ But at least let me know you’re not in danger. _

Cassian let out a huff of air. “Vanden . . . to my knowledge, no one is currently trying to kill me.” 

Vanden visibly relaxed, his shoulder falling down a bit and the line of his lips loosened into something like a frown. 

_ I wish we’d never come here.  _

Cassian was silent for a long while. Vanden’s white freckles seemed brighter in moonlight. He’d noticed that early on. And the strands of hair that had turned white were softer than the others. They also seemed more prone to fall in his face — just like they were doing now. 

Cassian moved the hair aside, tucking it behind Vanden’s ear. He leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss to Vanden’s forehead. Vanden didn’t flinch this time. 

He did, however, flinch when Astra snorted in their sleep and rolled over, facing Sariel now. 

_ Do you think Astra’s okay? _

Cassian shook his head. “No. I think that memory — or vision — or  _ whatever it was  _ — really shook him. And I think that pixie got his mind going with questions when it used the illusion spell.” 

Vanden smiled at Cassian. 

_ I disagree. I think it gave him some answers.  _

Cassian chewed his cheek. “Do you think Astra would prefer other pronouns?” 

_ I think we should ask him.  _

“Clever as ever, Prince Vanden.” 

Vanden sneered, swatting at Cassian. He wished he could shoot back another response. As he had a  _ few.  _ However, the time it would take to spell them out would diminish their wit. 

“How about you, Vanden?” Cassian said after a moment, tucking a finger under Vanden’s chin and turning the prince to look at him. “Are you okay?” 

Vanden, out of habit, opened his mind to speak. He gave a huff of frustration when nothing came out. He turned back to Cassian’s hand. 

_ No.  _ He kept his eyes fixated on Cassian’s palm as he continued.  _ The magic is confusing. I can’t speak. And — _

He drew his hand away, letting it fall to his lap. Cassian, however, reached for him, holding his hand once more. It was more contact than they’d had in a while, and Cassian was loving it, frankly. 

“Vanden . . .” Cassian breathed, letting his thumb run over the back of Vanden’s hand. “I don’t think your magic is going away any time soon.” 

Vanden deflated, slumping against Cassian. He knew that, but hearing it aloud . . . it hurt. 

“ _ But,”  _ Cassian continued. “I can help you. You can channel it — control it. And then, if you don’t want to use it, you don’t have to. And, I think once you understand magic, you’ll be less afraid of it.” Cassian drew a breath as he continued speaking. “As for your voice, we’ve dispelled much stronger magic from you. We just need to get somewhere safe to get rid of it. Or maybe you could give the pixie something in the way of an apology.” 

Vanden wrinkled his nose. He’d rather squish the pixie under his boot. 

“I know. It’s not appealing to me either. But, if it gets your voice back . . .” Cassian trailed off. “Are you upset that you told Astra and Sariel about the kiss?  _ Kisses _ . Plural.” 

The blush, which had just begun to disperse, colored Vanden’s cheeks once more. 

_ I’m _ —

He pulled his hand away, taking time to say what he wanted. It was infuriating. How could he put tone into writing?! 

_ Embarrassed.  _

Before he continued, Cassian spoke up. “Is it because I’m out of your league?” Vanden turned to glare, but Cassian was smiling a genuine smile. “Cause I’m definitely not.” 

Cassian took note of the way Vanden’s eyes got brighter whenever he blushed. 

_ Shut up.  _

“Then neither of us will be able to talk, Vanden.”

Vanden stayed still for a long while. He searched Cassian’s face for any kind of emotions that would stop him from saying what he wanted. But he just saw the same look of endearment. It made him mushy and Vanden couldn’t tell if he hated it or loved it. Cassian reserved that look for Vanden and Vanden alone. It was exhilarating and terrifying all at the same time. 

_ You said that you had wanted to kiss me in Lakeside.  _ Cassian nodded, but said nothing as Vanden continued to spell out his words.  _ Why?  _

Cassian grinned, as if he’d been waiting for this question. “Well, as we’ve already established, you are absolutely stunning Vanden.” Vanden looked away as the blush reached his ears, but Cassian turned his head back, practically forcing Vanden to look at him. “And you’re intriguing. I’ve had my fair share of relationships, and you make my heart beat the fastest.” Cassian’s face was drawing closer now, the shit-eating grin cranking up with Vanden’s breathing. “Perhaps it’s pure unadulterated  _ hatred  _ for you . . . but I don’t think so.” 

_ What is it?  _

Cassian’s smile slipped into something kinder, less snarky. “I’m not quite sure.” 

And he was kissing Vanden again. Vanden mentally cursed himself for the startled gasp that escaped him as Cassian did so. After all, this wasn’t new. And yet, his heart throbbed in his throat. 

He wondered if Cassian could feel it beating as he placed an impossibly gentle hand on the side of Vanden’s neck, his thumb tracing Vanden’s jaw. By the smirk that crossed his mouth, Vanden figured he could. 

It didn’t take long for Cassian’s hand to move to where Vanden’s hair met his neck. He ran his hand through it, smiling as Vanden’s mouth opened a bit, leaving Cassian grinning once more. 

Their kisses seeped from one to another, never quite breaking apart to breath. 

It was the snow, actually, that forced them apart. Vanden gasped as it seeped into his collar. 

“Get a room or actually  _ act  _ like you’re on watch!” Sariel hissed, wiping her hand of the recent missile and rolling over to pull the blanket over her head. 

Cassian laughed, looking back to Vanden who face was glowing red. His breath rose and fell much faster than it had all day — even faster than when they’d gotten to the top of the stairs. 

Cassian left his hand in Vanden’s hair, smiling as he could  _ feel  _ the difference between Vanden’s white hair and his red. He ran his hand through it, relishing in the way Vanden relaxed to the touch. 

“What?” Cassian asked, his voice softer than it had been before, as if he was genuinely trying not to break Sariel from her meditation again. “No snarky remarks.” 

Vanden glared, unable to respond. 

“Hmm. Well, that makes three times, now.” Cassian crossed his legs and leaned into Vanden’s side, wrapping his arm around the prince’s waist. “I like it when we don’t argue.”

Vanden, finding that both of Cassian’s arms were indisposed, traced out a response on Cassian’s knee instead. 

_ As do I.  _

“And I enjoy kissing you,” Cassian continued, searching Vanden’s face for the inevitable blush to come. And, indeed, it did. Satisfied, Cassian let his head fall to Vanden’s shoulder. 

_ As do I.  _

Vanden felt Cassian tensing beside him. His cool and collected demeanor dropped. “In fact, Vanden, if you were comfortable with it, I would enjoy not limiting moments like this to complete private.” 

Cassian drew a breath as Vanden’s mind reeled. What did that mean? Did Cassian want to make out with Vanden in public, or something? Or was he implying the talking? The gentle touches that none but a couple would share. Was that what they were? A couple? 

“Not the kissing,” Cassian clarified, seemingly reading Vanden’s mind. “I mean,  _ I  _ wouldn’t mind kissing a bit in public, it is, after all, normal. But, maybe kisses like that could be kept to us . . . privately.” 

Vanden didn’t think his face could get any hotter. He was wrong. 

_ What are we, Cassian? _

Cassian shrugged. “We’re us, I suppose. Vanden and Cassian.” Cassian allowed himself the smallest of laughs. “I can’t believe I get to kiss my  _ prince _ .” 

Vanden knew that the phrase ‘my prince’ was in reference to his being a prince of Mirrortail, but it still sent a jolt of excitement through Vanden. He liked how it sounded. 

_ I would not mind being . . .  _

He paused, thinking. 

_ Public. But however much I enjoy this, I still have Mirrortail to worry about.  _

“And I have —” Cassian caught himself. He’d almost mentioned Leah. That could prove to be a mess. How would Vanden take to his and Leah’s arrangements. “I have Mirrortail, as well.” The decision wasn’t a remotely hard one to make. “Mirrortail is my home, too. I want to help you, Vanden.”

If anything, the light in Vanden’s eyes was worth it. He practically beamed at Cassian as he frantically lettered his sentence. 

_ I would like that.  _

Cassian kissed Vanden again, ever so gently. Just a simple chaste kiss before drawing away to smile at the prince. “So . . . are you okay if I call you — if we’re —” Cassian drew a breath, rather startled at himself. He hardly  _ ever  _ stumbled over his words. “Could I refer to you as my boyfriend?”

The words widened Vanden’s eyes. He hadn’t been expecting that. 

He cared for Cassian and his rather annoying, consistent harassment. Vanden had had boyfriends before. He’d dated. But it had never felt quite authentic. There’d only been a few, and most of them had been stuck up. They knew they had power — wealth — and they took advantage of it. 

Cassian was different. He was an asshole, of course.  _ Constantly.  _ And yet, even when he was being stuck up, he had a way of caring. He’d made them all clothes to survive the frigid weather here, he talked to them, and he listened. To Astra and Sariel, he was probably one of their closest friends. And to Vanden . . . what was he to Vanden? 

Was he a boyfriend? Was he just a friend Vanden occasionally kissed? That sounded borderline fuckbuddy, which Vanden didn’t love the sound of. 

Cassian’s face grew more and more worried as Vanden stayed silent. 

There was so much he didn’t tell Vanden. What  _ were _ the henna on his arms? He said his ancestors used it as maps. We’re they maps? He was incredibly powerful, and Vanden couldn’t help but wonder where it all came from. 

But he was always there when Vanden needed him. Like now. And Vanden figured he would be there for a long while. They fought and argued a  _ lot,  _ sure, but they made up. They always did. 

Finally Vanden flipped Cassian’s palm face up, tracing his answer to Cassian’s question. 

_ I would like that.  _

Cassian’s grin sped wide. Wider than Vanden had ever seen it spread. His usually perfectly smooth skin wrinkled while his teeth flashed. “Good,” he said, the word nothing more than a breath. “That’s really good.” 

Warmth seeped into Vanden. He was scared to open his mouth in fear of sunlight radiating from it. Which, with the way his magic had been going, wouldn’t be all that surprising. 

He’d lost a lot in these past few months — his mother, his father, his brother, and Mattjin as well. He’d been accused of treason and had lost his city. He’d regained and lost Jocelyn. He’d lost Boblem and Elyse. But he had two of the closest friends he’d  _ ever  _ had, and now he had Cassian. This stupid little ball of radiance that made him unecessarily happy. 

There were things — like falling from the cliff today — that were always going to be difficult to face. He had . . . problems. He was aware. His wings may have been a large portion of that. 

And now Mattjin. His  _ brother.  _ Could he even call him that? The thought left a bitter taste on his tongue. Mattjin had always been a little . . . strange. More into the wars and darker parts of history and magic. When Vanden had grown old enough to recognize this, he’d written it off. Mattjin was a boy. Was that not what many boys fixated on? War? Magic? Death? Well, they were both well acquainted with death, now. 

The thought that they may be the only two of their family alive brought a lump to Vanden’s throat. He hadn’t thought about it like that. He’d thought about those gone — not those alive. Would it come down to he or Mattjin? Would they fight to kill the other? 

Perhaps Cassian noticed Vanden tensing, as he squeezed the prince a little bit closer. 

Cassian didn’t say that everything was alright. He didn’t say that they were safe or that things would get better, because he could assure that. Everything was  _ far  _ from alright, they were definitely not safe in this gods-forsaken city, and things may not get better. Mirrortail could just as well dissolve into a civil war. And Vanden knew that as well as Cassian did. 

Vanden traced over Cassian’s knee. 

_ I’m scared.  _

Cassian let out a huff of air. How to go about this? Of  _ course _ Vanden was scared. His city was in the grasp of a psychopath who basically killed his family, even though he had his memories, he couldn’t speak to defend himself, and he was thrumming with a magic that he was afraid of. Cassian could understand why he was scared. 

But this was the first time Vanden had outright said it. This was the first time he had let down his walls enough to say  _ anything _ . 

And it scared Cassian that he was tempted to do the same. 

“I know,” he finally breathed, rubbing circles in the small of Vanden’s back. “But I’m here. And Astra and Sariel are here. And I’m sure we could get Jocelyn and Aerenthias over here in a snap if we really needed them.” 

Vanden let his head fall onto Cassian’s shoulder. Their watch would be over soon and he may actually be able to get some sleep now. 

He started to write something out before he stopped. He was going to ask Cassian not to leave him. But not only was that childish, it was unfair. Cassian was a man with his own agenda and Vanden had to respect that. He sighed and wrote something else out. 

_ Just . . .  _

Vanden bit his lip. The idea of losing anyone else terrified him. Astra, Sariel, and Cassian were all that kept him tethered to Caldera right now . . . without them, he may simply fall into the stars. Like the one who tried to leap from the stairs to the sky, but fell instead. Vanden shuddered, blinking away the memory of his fall from the balcony. 

_ Don’t die on me.  _

Cassian smiled down at Vanden’s hand for a moment before looking up at the prince. “You sound like you actually care.” 

Vanden had a glare ready, but he didn’t glare. Instead, he turned back to Cassian’s knee. 

_ I do.  _

That gave Cassian a pause. Of course, he  _ knew  _ that, but, it had never quite been said. “Vanden, you know I’m a stubborn bastard. I’m not going anywhere.” 

Vanden nodded and relaxed back into Cassian’s side. 

As the nearly full moon disappeared behind the opposite end of the wall of ice, Cassian and Vanden quietly woke Astra and Sariel for their watch. 

Astra sat up with a yawn and stretched wide. They carried their lute with them as they moved to the edge of the camp. Sariel followed soon after, clearly disappointed she’d missed the moon while it was directly above them. 

Vanden watched Cassian as he crawled under the small hut, large enough for all four of them if they really packed it in. Vanden followed. 

Cassian didn’t seem surprised when Vanden curled up a bit too close. They weren’t touching, but there was only a foot or so between them. He snorted when Vanden laid down, facing away from him, blanket tucked up to his chin. 

Cassian pulled Vanden back, holding him close. He slipped one arm under Vanden’s head in place of a pillow and the other around Vanden’s waist. 

“Is this okay?” 

They both knew that if Astra or Sariel turned around, they would see this. Sariel (per usual, apparently) would know exactly why. Astra, however, would likely be surprised. 

Neither really cared. 

Vanden traced a simple ‘yes’ over the back of Cassian’s hand. 

Cassian smiled and tucked his face into the small of Vanden’s neck. 

“You still smell like those flowers,” he noted, memories of the bath coming back to him. 

Vanden got physically warm to the touch and Cassian couldn’t help but grin. 

“What  _ were  _ you thinking about?” 

Cassian asked, threading his and Vanden’s fingers together. Which, of course, Vanden had to unthread to respond. 

_ You. _

Cassian had assumed as much, but it still made him grin. 

“Nothing too compromising, I hope?” 

Vanden shook his head. 

_ Walking on the Mirrortail coast. Don’t be a pervert.  _

Cassian laughed out loud. Loud enough, in fact, that Astra turned round to look at them. They furrowed their eyebrows, but smiled nonetheless. 

“What’re you laughing about?” They asked. 

Cassian sat up ever so slightly to look at Astra. Vanden, however, stayed still, praying his blush wasn’t visible from this distance. 

“Vanden,” Cassian said. “He’s funnier when he can’t actually talk.” 

Astra seemed even more confused now. “How’re you talking to him?”

Cassian shrugged. “He just writes whatever he wants to say on my hand.” 

“Huh. That’s really smart!” 

Cassian nodded in agreement. “Alright, I’m going to bed now. Goodnight, Astra. Have a good watch.” 

Astra said their goodnights before turning back around. 

_ What about you? _

Vanden asked once Cassian had settled back down. 

_ What were you thinking of? _

Now it was Cassian’s turn to flush. “Nothing important.”

That was a bad answer. He should’ve made something up. Had Vanden done that? Made something up? But saying ‘nothing important’ was practically giving Vanden the answer. 

Vanden turned to his back, searching Cassian’s face with the smallest of smirks. 

_ Okay then.  _

Cassian gritted his teeth as Vanden turned back around. That was unfair. How could they properly argue when it took so long for Vanden to respond? 

But finally he tucked himself back into Vanden’s back, letting their legs tangle together ever so slightly. Not enough for it to be clear outside the blanket, but enough to be obvious to both Vanden and Cassian. 

And, like that, they drifted off. Well, Vanden drifted off, Cassian didn’t sleep. He spent a little longer watching Vanden before slipping into his meditation. 

He could still smell the flowers on Vanden. 


	2. Coral and a Crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanden, Cassian, and Jocelyn prepare to take Mirrortail. 
> 
> Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this written before the latest episode (The Lost City of Velathra: Part Three), so, not everything is accurate. But, I did my best to adjust it to fit.

The gates of Mirrortail were a brand new installment — and they were closing. The creak of metal shook the air around Cassian and Vanden. 

Sariel and Astra had gone to find a friend of Astra’s who had managed to contact the tiefling and plead for help. Something about fae and some girl he was in love with — Astra hadn’t given them all the details. The separation had been lengthy and hesitant, but they’d agreed to meet in Mirrortail once Vanden had all of Mirrortail’s allies on his side. Astra and Sariel had the plan now, and would be meeting Vanden and Cassian in the morning if all went well. 

The wings were the flash that drew Vanden’s attention from the closing gate. 

Jocelyn. 

“Hold the gate!” She demanded, her voice booming over the creak of metal and shouts of the guard. 

All fell quiet. Until, with the loudest creak yet, the gate froze. It left Vanden and Cassian just enough room to get in with their horses. 

Jocelyn met them on the ground, recognizing Vanden despite his mask and cloak, which shrouded his face in shadow. 

“Sorry about the gate,” Jocelyn panted, folding her wings back behind her. “There was word of a possible attack. Mattjin’s been on edge, taking every precaution necessary to ensure there isn’t a breech.” 

Vanden took a moment, glancing around. “I’m afraid that the gate will be closing just a moment too late for that.” 

As if on cue, the gate clattered to the ground. The soil visibly shifted under its weight. 

“This isn’t right,” Vanden hissed, looking around. The fear was thick here. Perhaps it was the rumor of an attack, perhaps it was something else entirely, but Vanden despised it. 

Jocelyn nodded in agreement, turning to lead Vanden and Cassian deeper into the city. “Where will you be staying?” 

Vanden had considered this. The thought of marching into the palace and demanding his room back was tempting, but illogical. And they had a plan that, per usual, would take place at dawn. They had to lay low until then. 

“We’ll go to my place,” Cassian finally said, looking to Vanden. ”It should be a fine accommodation. And much nicer than a tavern or an inn.”

Vanden and Jocelyn nodded in sync. “I’ll lead the way.” There was a moment more of silence. “I’m sorry to hear that the bard, Astra, has continued on.” 

Cassian hummed. “I’m assuming a certain red tiefling has kept you update?”

“It’s his favorite conversation topic,” Jocelyn laughed. 

Vanden smiled along, but couldn’t find it in himself to laugh. He was terrified. Not only for himself, but for Cassian as well. And for Jocelyn and Aerenthias. This was his home. Here were his friends and family. And almost all of them believed he’d murdered his entire family. 

Before long, they slid from their horses and allowed Cassian to lead them into a finer part of the city. Jocelyn, of course, would not be able to stay for long, but she agreed to escort them and listen to the plan, just to be prepared. 

Cassian’s place was open-planned, but not overly large. Vanden got the impression that he lived here alone, but that, perhaps, his parents paid for it. It had a view of the sea, something Vanden had missed. And Cassian assured them that they could go on a walk after the streets grew quiet. 

Vanden, as soon as they were inside, tucked the contract Mattjin had signed into his bed roll. He couldn’t risk anything happening to it. 

—

It was growing late now and they were sitting down, telling stories as if an ‘icebreaker’. Vanden finally worked up the courage to ask the question that had been itching at him. 

“They all despise me, don’t they?” 

Jocelyn looked at him, her eyes sad. “The people despise what they think you _did.”_ She leaned over, resting her hand on Vanden’s cheek. He leaned into the touch. She was the closest thing he had to a mother now. “When they learn that the only thing you’ve done is liberate them . . . they will know you as you are once more.” 

Vanden sighed. “I’m not sure I want to take the crown, Joce.” 

That surprised her. She furrowed her eyebrows, but continued smiling, nonetheless. “Details can wait until after we save our city, Little Fox.” 

Vanden smiled now, genuinely. And he felt Cassian’s body relax next to his, as if he’d been waiting for that smile. 

“I like your haircut, by the way,” Jocelyn continued. “It suits you.” 

Vanden smiled. His hair had grown since Astra had cut it in Velathra months ago. But it was nowhere near as long as it had been before. 

He was grateful she hadn’t brought up him and Cassian yet. He figured it would come eventually, but there was already  _ plenty  _ happening, perhaps their relationship discussion could wait until later. 

“Thank you.”

Cassian cut in. “I agree with Jocelyn. You just never listen to me.”

“That’s because you’re always sarcastic.” 

Jocelyn mumbled something into her cup as she took a sip. 

“What was that?” Vanden turned back to face her. 

“I said ‘you two bicker like an old married couple.’” 

Vanden flushed while Cassian beamed. 

But, after that, their discussion grew more and more serious. 

“So, what’s your plan for tomorrow. I’ll need to get it back to the barracks tonight. I’ve got some of our best soldiers helping.” 

Vanden paled. “How many? You’re sure there’s no spy?” 

Jocelyn smiled sadly. “They're not spies, Vanden.” She proceeded to list off about a dozen names, all of which Vanden recognized. They had been his closest friends, his comrades in arms. He trusted them as much as he trusted Cassian. 

“Alright. Well, in that case . . .” Vanden drew a deep breath. Cassian and he had gone over this a thousand times. He knew the plan better than he knew the layout of his own hand. “Before sunrise, Cassian and I will head to the palace. Of course, if it’s on as tight a lockdown as you say, we may need another way in.” 

Jocelyn nodded, a question on her tongue. “Vanden, I need to know now, are you killing Mattjin, or simply pulling him from his throne?” 

Vanden squeezed his eyes shut, fighting back the image of his brother engulfed in flames, a smile spanning his own face.  _ He didn’t want that _ . “I don’t want to kill him. It would cause more unrest and . . . he’s still my brother. He’s scum and I’d like to grind him under my heel, but I want him alive.”

Jocelyn nodded. “Then I will take my few soldiers through the halls. We are  _ not  _ aiming to kill anyone. These are still citizens and soldiers of Mirrortail, they are not to blame.”

Vanden and Cassian nodded their agreement. “I have proof of what Mattjin did. And . . . I have all of my memories back, now. Everything.” 

Jocelyn’s lips were a thin line — a weak attempt at a smile. “Well, you’ve seen my wings. I can’t wait to see yours.” 

“They’re really not . . .  _ that _ much,” Vanden muttered, his hands folding in his lap. 

“ _ Shut up,” _ Cassian hissed, nudging Vanden. He turned back to Jocelyn. “They’re magnificent. This radiant copper color. He’s gorgeous and terrifying all at the same time. It never gets old watching him fly.” 

Vanden’s face flushed again. But Jocelyn just smiled. “I  _ have _ seen them. Although . . . it was only once, when you were very young.” 

Vanden shuttered. He could pinpoint the moment she was talking about. That had been the day his father began his . . . treatment. When his father had first started the spells. He’d been seven or eight at the time. 

“Tomorrow, Cassian and I will head straight to Mattjin’s room. In through the balcony.”

Cassian turned to Vanden. This hadn’t originally been part of the plan. “How will I get up there?” 

Vanden shrugged. “I’ll carry you. You don’t weigh that much.” 

“And why can’t we take the stairs?” 

“It will take too long. If Jocelyn and her troops come up the stairs, they will attract the guard’s attention and alert most of the palace to a breech. You and I will go in through the window and surprise Mattjin. Once he’s out of the way, in the dungeons, we’ll take our proof to the people.”

Cassian didn’t look so sure. “That’s way off our original plan, Vanden . . .”

“Yes, I’m aware. But, with Joce going through the halls, we’ll need to be quick and efficient. A few nobles should be up by then. We show them the proof, and they’ll be on their side.”

Jocelyn nodded. “They don’t necessarily want it to be  _ you  _ that’s done wrong, Vanden, they just want to find the culprit and stop them.”

“Well, the mercenary company who actually killed everyone is gone. As far as I can tell,  _ completely.” _

Jocelyn inhaled. “Well, that eliminates other threats.”

Vanden shrugged. “There’s still Mattjin and anyone in on his plan. Speaking of which, is there anyone unwaveringly loyal to him?”

She thought for a moment before shaking her head. “No. It’s only been a few months. While no one really shows it, everyone’s still reeling from the attack. And the people are still terrified. They only got the truth — or, rather, Mattjin’s  _ version _ of the truth — a few weeks ago.”

Their conversation carried on until the sun kissed the horizon. Jocelyn sighed and stood. “I should go. Unless there’s anything else?” 

Vanden thought for a moment. Cassian’s fingers pressed into the small of his back and that walk he’d offered sounded extremely nice, right now. “No. Nothing I can think of.” 

“Alright. Well, I’ll see you tomorrow before dawn.” They had agreed that Jocelyn would come down to Cassian’s place, while it was still dark, to escort them to the palace. And, inevitably, their attack. 

Vanden stood as well, giving her a hug. She smiled into his shoulder. “You’ve grown up so well, Little Fox.”

Vanden stepped back and smiled, allowing Cassian to extend a hand for Jocelyn to shake. She grabbed Cassian’s hand, but, instead of shaking it, she pulled him into a hug as well.

To Cassian alone, she breathed, “Thank you for taking care of him.”

Cassian, his voice a simple breath. “I’ve done for him what he’s done for me.” He drew back, looking Jocelyn in the eyes. “He’s a good man.”

“What are you two whispering about?” 

Cassian stepped away from Jocelyn, a grin on his face. “We’re talking about coffee.” 

“Liar,” Vanden said, the smallest of smiles gracing his face, nonetheless. 

“Ah, you know me too well,” Cassian insisted, holding his hands up in surrender and stepping towards Vanden. He hesitated, turning back to face Jocelyn. 

She recognized her cue to leave. Jocelyn bowed her head, Vanden and Cassian following suit. “I’ll see you tomorrow. I’m sure I don’t need to tell you, but be sure to be well rested, you’ll need it.” 

Vanden didn’t read into anything she said. He  _ didn’t.  _ Jocelyn was simply being caring, as ever. 

“You as well.” Vanden and Cassian walked her to the door. “Stay safe. We’ll see you tomorrow.” 

As soon as the door closed, Cassian locked the door and rounded to face Vanden. 

“How about that walk? We can still catch the sunset.” 

Vanden frowned. He didn’t want to wear his mask or his coat or cloak or any of his other many  _ many  _ layers that hid his appearance. 

Cassian seemed to read his expression. “You can wear something of mine. It will be cooler and you’ll be less recognizable. We’ll bring a cloak just in case.”

Vanden’s cheeks turned pink. He’d never worn anything of Cassian’s before. But he nodded anyway. “Alright. But nothing too fancy. We’re just going on a walk.”

Cassian tissked and led Vanden to his bedroom where he pulled a few things from a vanity. “Vanden,  _ darling _ , all I have is fancy. You’re going to have to deal with it.” 

Vanden rolled his eyes and sat on the edge of Cassian’s bed, letting the elf pick out his outfit. His mind was a bit too full to be focusing on fashion anyways. 

Cassian ended up picking a pair of tight fitting pants that were too short for Vanden. Cassian frowned and handed Vanden a pair of boots. 

“Cassian, we’re going on a  _ walk.  _ At  _ night.  _ Why does it matter if my ankles show?” 

“Because what if someone sees Prince Vanden in an absolutely  _ atrocious  _ outfit.” 

Vanden stood up and went to stand behind Cassian. “The point is that nobody sees me at  _ all.  _ Remember?” 

Cassian turned around and pressed a top into Vanden’s arms. He smiled. “Yes, Vanden, but  _ I _ have to see you. And I may cry if I have to stare at your bare ankles.”

Vanden crossed his arms, fighting back a smile of his own. “Cassian . . . why are you so afraid of my ankles?” 

“They’re dainty. I’m always afraid they may snap at a moment’s notice.” 

Cassian ducked out of the way, laughing, while Vanden hit him with the shirt. 

“ _ Dainty?!” _

“Careful!” Cassian chastised. “That will rip!” 

Vanden abandoned the shirt and grabbed a pillow as Cassian rounded to the other side of the bed. 

“Oh, Vanden, no, not my pillow.” 

Vanden raised it above his head, threatening to bring it down on Cassian. 

The elf, however, dropped to his knees, his hands raised in defeat. “I surrender,” he said, still smiling. “Just — please, good commodore, do not take my life.” 

Vanden laughed and dropped the pillow on the bed. “I hate you,” he said, sticking his tongue out for the extra effect. 

Cassian just smiled and went to fix his bed. 

Vanden pulled the shirt on. It wasn’t quite silk, but it had a similar texture. A shimmery gold thread ran its course along his collar and around his arms. The body of the shirt was a deep red colour. It took Vanden a few attempts at buttoning the shirt to realize that it didn’t button up as high as he’d assumed. It stopped about halfway up his chest. 

“Really, Cassian?” He asked, glancing down. 

“ _ What?  _ You look dashing.”

Vanden frowned, but felt pink creep into his cheeks all the same. “Cassian, we’re not going to some special dinner, we’re going on a walk.” 

“Yes, we are. Now, come on. We’re going to miss the sunset.” 

Vanden sighed, but followed Cassian outside. He  _ did, _ however, leave the boots. They were walking on a beach. With sand. Beaches were not made for shoes.

It didn’t take long for Vanden to get chilly. What with the thin fabric, lack of shoes, and basically anything to keep him warm. Cassian, luckily, had brought a cloak, as promised. He wrapped it around Vanden’s shoulders and grinned as Vanden leaned into his side. 

Walking like that was difficult. With Vanden’s arm around Cassian’s waist and Cassian’s around Vanden’s shoulder, they were stepping on each other’s feet and losing balance with every other step. But, it was worth it. It helped keep their mind off of what would happen in the morning to come. And in the many mornings after. 

They talked idly for a while. Noting pretty shells or beautiful colours in the sky. But, before long they fell into a comfortable silence. 

Vanden thought back to so many months ago when they walked the streets of Shadeborne. They had all been together, then. Astra, Sariel, Boblem, and Elyse had been back at the barracks — back home. Vanden missed them. It had been nearly a year, now that he thought about it. 

Cassian’s arm tightened around his shoulder. “What are you thinking about?”

“The others.” 

Cassian nodded. Vanden was sure he thought about them, too. They had been quite a nice little family. Alas, they couldn’t play house forever and the winds of change separated them all as it had done many before. 

But they’d be back soon. He could feel it. 

“How do you think they’re doing?” 

“They’re doing well, hopefully. I’m sure Boblem found his farm, Elyse found her crew and got a new ship, Astra and Sariel are making their way here now and have saved the lovesick fool and his lady friend.” 

Vanden smiled. He liked that thought. That was the one he’d hold on to. But, before long, his mind grew somber once more. “Cassian?”

“Hmm?”

Vanden glanced around to make sure they were completely and truly alone. When he was sure, he said, “Do you — do you think I should take the throne once he’s gone?”

“Do you want the throne?”

“I want to help people. And I don’t know if the best way to do that is by being king or . . . or carrying on as we have been.”

Cassian smiled warmly. “You have time to think of it. I have business here in Mirrortail and it may keep me for a while. I’m not quite sure. But, if we are going to stick together . . .”

“I will stay with you.” There was a pause. “Will you ever fill me in on all of your secrets?” 

“I’m sure they’ll come out in time.”

Vanden stopped Cassian. The sun was setting now and they’d need to head back soon. But, he wanted to look at him. Tracing Cassian’s face with his eyes always seemed to ground Vanden. 

“Are you afraid I’ll be angry?” 

Cassian looked away. Vanden frowned. “I’m not sure if you’ll be angry. I am not — I don’t think it’s a bad thing, what I’m working on. Not a bad thing at all. It’s just . . . I know how you are about magic. And I don’t want you to be uncomfortable or think any different about me or — or  _ anything.” _

Vanden sighed. He had half a mind to argue. He  _ had  _ gotten a bit more comfortable with magic. At least, he’d gotten comfortable with Cassian’s magic. It had grown to be familiar. 

He leaned forward and kissed Cassian’s forehead, right in the center of his henna. “There is no rush to tell me, Cassian. You  _ are  _ allowed your secrets. I just worry for you. I always will.” 

Cassian smiled and took Vanden’s hand as they made their way back to his house. 

“I’m going to be honest, Vanden, after over two-hundred years, I’m glad to have found you.” 

“Technically  _ I  _ found  _ you.”  _ Vanden smiled as Cassian laughed. “But I am happy to have found you as well. Even if you’ve threatened to kill me a few times.” 

“All in the past, all in the past.” 

Vanden let their arms swing a bit more, smiling to himself. He wouldn’t have believed you if two years ago you’d told him this was where he would be. But he was happy — or, at least, heading in that direction. 

He would still wake up in cold sweats and he would still feel his heart sink when he looked in the mirror now that Sariel had his ring. But he had good things. He had Jocelyn. He had friends who would rush to his aid should he need them. He had the entirety of Shadeborne on his side. He had his  _ memories.  _ And he had Cassian, even if he was a pain in the ass sometimes. 

Once they made it back to Cassian’s, it was only a matter of time before they crashed. And, indeed, they fell asleep almost immediately. Cassian let Vanden borrow something to sleep in and, with that, they curled up next to each other, surely imagining the morning to come. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dAiNtY aNkLeS


End file.
